


Lonely

by impalaloompa



Series: Destiel Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Cas, College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched Dean lean over and whisper something to Sam, the younger Winchester rolled his eyes, then, to Cas' complete shock, he carried his tray over and approached his lonely table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Anonamyous - Destiel based on this prompt?: “you started sitting by me at lunch because i’m alone at my table and have no friends, but you're really nice and try to get to know me and make me feel needed”

Castiel looked up from the philosophy book he was trying to study from. He scanned the busy cafeteria with guarded blue eyes then looked back at the pages.   
He was sitting where he always sat. The small table right at the back of the room, tucked into the corner, cast in the shadow where the sun spilling from the large windows didn't quite reach. The other two chairs at his table were empty. They always were. He pretended that it didn't matter, that he was fine sitting by himself every day to eat his lunch, but the dull ache in his chest told him differently.  
The words were merging together on the page and Cas rubbed his eyes. He allowed himself another glance at the bustling students when he caught sight of him. Dean Winchester. The guy who seemed to ooze with confidence and suave. The guy that was most definitely a jock in high school but now majored music and English. The guy that had a gaggle of girls following him around but wouldn't give a single one the time of day. The guy that Cas admired with every fibre of his being, but was also jealous of with just as much force.  
He watched Dean move to pick up his lunch, his younger brother Sam sauntering behind him. Sam towered over Dean, and he was easily a good few feet taller than Cas. The brothers were about to go and find a table but as Dean turned he caught Castiel's gaze.  
This wasn't the first time it had happened. In fact, it had probably happened every day since Cas had resigned himself to the table at the back in the corner. And, as it always did, his heart fluttered in his chest and his cheeks reddened as he blushed slightly.  
He watched Dean lean over and whisper something to Sam, the younger Winchester rolled his eyes, then, to Cas' complete shock, he carried his tray over and approached his lonely table.  
"Uh, anyone sitting here?" Dean rumbled, indicating the empty chairs with a nod of his head.  
Cas shook his head, trying not to let his mouth gape open like a fool.   
Dean sat opposite him, placing his tray on the table.  
"Philosophy? Nice," Dean smiled as he noticed Cas' book.   
Cas just blinked stupidly. He couldn't form words.   
"You're Castiel right?" Dean offered, when Cas just stared at him he said, "I'm Dean."  
"I know," Cas winced at how creepy that sounded and tried again, "I mean... I, uh... I-"  
He was cut off by Dean's chuckle.   
"So," Dean leaned back in his chair, "What's a cute, mysterious philosophy major like you doing back here with only a PB&J for company?"  
Cas bit the inside of his cheek. Dean's forwardness had again stolen his comprehension for speech.   
"Why..." he managed, "why are you here?"  
"Meh, got a silly dream of becoming a song writer," Dean grinned.  
"That's not what I-"  
"I know what you meant," Dean leaned forwards so his arms rested on the table, his tone soft, green eyes kind.  
Cas could feel his face getting hot under the intrigued look Dean was giving him.   
"I see you here, every day," Dean cocked his head slightly, "by yourself and I kept telling myself that one day, I was going to come over here and talk to you. Consider this that day."  
Cas' lips twitched with the hint of a smile.  
"Tell me about yourself Cas. Can I call you Cas?" Dean tilted his head the other way.  
"Sure," Castiel allowed the small smile to creep onto his lips, "I uh... Study philosophy."  
Dean's laugh twisted Cas' heart.  
"I know that," he grinned.  
Cas felt himself relax as the encouraging sparkle lighting up Dean's eyes melted his soul.  
He was able to talk to Dean. It was easy. It felt right. And the more he talked, the more the ache in his chest lifted. He didn't want to get his hopes up but from the way Dean was looking at him, he was pretty sure he had just made a friend.


End file.
